


Когда ты меня обнимаешь

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ведьма мертва, охота закончена и все прекрасно в этом мире. Ага, мы ведь все понимаем, что это ненадолго?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You Put Your Arms Around Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/59121) by kroki_refur. 



\- Только попробуй, и пожалеешь, - говорит ведьма, не сводя глаз с руки Дина.

Дин только усмехается – он не помнит, чтобы хоть раз жалел о подвернувшейся возможности поджечь что-нибудь – и бросает спичку.

Вот и все, проще простого, охота закончена. Ведьма материт его на своем языке (она ведь не подделка какая, а из Восточной Европы или типа того, не одна из тех девчонок-викканок, с которыми у них в последнее время было столько хлопот), пока алтарь разгорается все сильнее, но вырваться из хватки Сэма не может, и очень скоро на месте алтаря остается только горячий пепел. Она человек, и это помеха, ведь прикончить ее они не могут, но ей понадобятся годы, чтобы снова набраться сил, а Дин решает, когда такое случится, они вернутся и снова все сожгут. Ему нравится поджигать, так что все пучком.

Она смотрит, как они уходят, и ее глаза мерцают, хотя огонь уже совсем потух.

\- Ты пожалеешь, - говорит она.

Дин с усмешкой отвечает, что ждет не дождется. Сэм ворчит, что никто не воспринимает его всерьез и никогда не заставляет _его_ жалеть о чем-нибудь, а Дин ехидно замечает, что воспринимали бы, если б Сэм не шмыгал беспрерывно носом, словно трехлетка. Брат бормочет что-то про «ненавижу простуду», но Дин не слушает, он и так это знает. Не может не знать. Сэм (почти) не жалуясь переживет переломы и видения смерти, и удушение, но малейшая простуда – и он может ныть часами. Дошло уже до того, что у Дина появился этот, как его, ну, знаете, мужик придумал, с собакой и бисквитами? Рефлекс, точно, условный рефлекс – когда Сэм начинает чихать чаще, чем раз в десять минут, Дин готов рвать когти куда подальше, пока все не успокоится.

Ну да ладно, охота закончилась, Дину не терпится избавиться от лишней энергии, но Сэм опять начинает ныть (серьезно, в какой-то момент ведьма действительно готова была их выпотрошить, заклинание читала и все такое, и Дин считает, что по шкале приоритетов Сэма угроза лишиться собственных потрохов должна бы находиться чуть повыше, чем заложенный нос, но, судя по всему, ошибается), и к тому моменту, как они возвращаются в мотель, Дин мечтает только об одном – свалить туда, где нет Сэма. Это легко сделать, ведь черта с два Сэм в его нынешнем состоянии попрется в бар, поэтому Дин оставляет брата в номере и проводит вечер в приятной компании Кэнди, чей нос работает просто отлично.

На следующее утро у Сэма поднимается температура, и черт, как это злит Дина. Не потому, что она мешает их планам – они ничего не планировали, и из города пока можно было не уезжать – просто Сэм становится таким самодовольным, будто на этот раз у него есть доказательство, что его простуда намного хуже, чем у всех остальных. Ну и ладно, все равно температура не очень высокая, так что Дин укладывает его в постель (точнее, Сэм из нее и не вылезал, а Дин просто велел ему там оставаться) и советует отоспаться, а сам уходит в поисках какой-нибудь забегаловки, чтобы убить время. Спустя несколько часов и почти галлон кофе он возвращается и обнаруживает, что у Сэма не только температура прошла, но и вообще простуда, и брат снова ведет себя как нормальный человек, слава богу. В общем, причин оставаться в этом городишке нет, и они отправляются в путь.

Все идет отлично, день солнечный, они, как обычно, катят по задворкам провинциальной Америки, без определенной цели, просто едут, куда глаза глядят. Вот только спустя несколько часов Дин замечает, что Сэм какой-то раскрасневшийся, и когда щупает его лоб (получая в ответ удар по руке и возмущенный окрик), то понимает, что температура явно вернулась. Вот же дерьмо.

До ближайшего города, где можно найти мотель, два часа езды, но температура не слишком высокая, поэтому Дин решает, что просто скормит Сэму пару таблеток тайленола, и все будет отлично. Сэм глотает таблетки не жалуясь (конечно, он не жалуется, простуды-то нет, и Дин поблагодарил бы Небеса за маленькие милости, если б не считал рай просто кучей дерьма), и скоро засыпает, что вполне Дина устраивает. Правда, он чувствует себя немного виноватым, включая на всю катушку Black Sabbath, но его это не останавливает. Сэму приходилось спать в условиях и похуже.

Они наконец добираются до мотеля, Дин тянется разбудить Сэма (потому что черта с два он потащит своего тяжеленного, огроменного братца на себе, ага, он вам что, Шерпа?*) и чувствует, что кожа у того стала намного горячее, несмотря на тайленол, и к тому же влажная от пота. Сэм просыпается и недоуменно оглядывается, дезориентированный.

\- Дин? – спрашивает он. – Где мы?

Ответа у Дина нет, потому что на самом деле он понятия не имеет. Он уверен, что видел название на въезде в этот маленький городок, какой-то -бург, но сейчас ни за что не вспомнит. 

\- В мотеле, - отвечает он. – Пора в постельку, шустрик.

Дин вытаскивает Сэма из машины (ну ладно, немного потаскать брата на себе он не против, это лучше, чем позволить Сэму спать в Импале, пропитывая всю обивку потом, и это уж точно не делает его Шерпой), подталкивает в сторону номера, внимательно следя, чтобы Сэм не упал. Но тот, оказавшись на ногах, держится намного лучше и добирается до комнаты без происшествий. Дин вытаскивает сумки из багажника и к тому моменту, как сам оказывается внутри, Сэм уже лежит на одной из кроватей, завалившись поверх покрывала.

\- Мужик, разденься сначала, - говорит Дин, кидая сумки на пол и раздумывая, не принять ли душ.

\- Я не сплю, - бубнит Сэм, и Дин закатывает глаза. 

Когда он выходит из ванной, Сэм определенно спит (но не храпит – большое облегчение, ведь он несколько ночей подряд такие рулады выводил из-за заложенного носа), и по-прежнему в одежде. Как обычно. Дин ведь не только Шерпа, он еще и личная служанка. Или лакей. Ага, это, конечно, намного лучше.

\- Проклятье, - бормочет он и стягивает с Сэма ботинки и носки, замечая, что кожа на лодыжках на ощупь чуть прохладнее, чем был лоб. Сэм явно не может определиться, жарко ему или нет, и это так не по-Сэмовски, что Дин решает - брат, должно быть, действительно болен.

К тому времени, как Дин стягивает с Сэма большую часть верхней одежды, тот, дрожа, сворачивается калачиком на боку, нисколько не облегчая Дину работу, и от него снова пышет жаром, еще хуже, чем раньше. Дин садится на краешек кровати, кладет руку Сэму на плечо (ему кажется, это может немного успокоить Сэма, ведь его брат такая девчонка) и читает инструкцию к применению из упаковки тайленола. Сэму придется подождать час, прежде чем можно будет выпить еще таблетку, поэтому Дин вздыхает, вытягивается на кровати рядом с братом (только на случай, если Сэм проснется и ему что-нибудь понадобится, понятно?) и пытается не реагировать на исходящий от него жар.

Час спустя Сэм начинает бормотать и стонать во сне, и Дину удается разбудить его, чуть-чуть, только чтобы дать таблетки, но Сэм, похоже, все равно не до конца приходит в себя, взгляд у него тусклый и остекленевший, и Сэм моргает, как будто не может его сфокусировать.

\- Эй, мелкий, - Дин обхватывает лицо Сэма ладонями, смутно надеясь, что это немного поможет брату сосредоточиться, - ты как, нормально? Знаешь, с тобой тут нехило на обогревателе можно сэкономить.

Сэм наводит на него взгляд.

\- Дин? – спрашивает он, чуть запинаясь. – Это ты?

Дин прикусывает губу. Твою ж мать, он ненавидит иметь дело с такой серьезной лихорадкой. Нет, конечно, это не впервые, хотя подобное случалось чаще не с Сэмом, а с отцом - тот всегда был слишком упертый, чтобы признаться, подхватив инфекцию – но легче от этого не было. Вот почему Дин предпочитал более серьезные травмы. Потому что, когда отец или Сэм смотрят на тебя, но не видят... ничего хуже Дин и представить себе не мог.

\- Ага, я, - отвечает он.

Сэм слабо вырывается, откидывая одеяло.

\- Что происходит?

\- Ты заболел, - говорит Дин. – Давай, спи.

И Сэм, который всегда поступал по-своему, делает то, что ему велели.

***  
Дин резко просыпается посреди ночи, не понимая, где находится и почему лежит, прижавшись к раскаленной батарее. Потом до него доходит - мать твою, это Сэм, и черта с два кожа у того должна быть такой горячей. Дин должен с этим разобраться, дело намного серьезней, чем обычный вирус, но сначала нужно сбить температуру.

Дин тащит едва проснувшегося Сэма в ванную. Тот даже не сам идет, скорей, лежит на Дине, хныча и хватаясь за футболку. Дин опускает его в ванну, осторожно отцепляя от себя его руки, и включает холодную воду. Сэм тихо стонет, но когда уровень воды начинает подниматься, бормочет лихорадочно:  
\- Холодно, холодно, господи, Дин, больно.

Он даже не открывает глаза. Дин нервно трет рукой губы, потому что знает – Сэму будет хреново, даже в таком его состоянии, но температуру нужно сбить, другого выхода нет. Он опускает пальцы в воду, взбалтывая ее немного (боже, это как сунуть руку в чертову морозилку, у них тут вода что, прямо с Аляски течет?), плещет на Сэма. Сэм распахивает глаза и рвется вперед, пытаясь выбраться, но Дин удерживает его и толкает обратно, игнорируя жалобные просьбы (ну, не реагируя на них, потому что игнорировать их он не может, не может остановить грызущее чувство вины), пытаясь как можно глубже погрузить его в воду. Но даже сейчас кожа Сэма кажется угрожающе горячей под его руками, лицо Сэма раскраснелось, а взгляд дико мечется, ни на чем не останавливаясь.

\- Больно, - хнычет он, - папа, пожалуйста, хватит.

Вот тут Дин уже практически готов паниковать. Господи, утром у Сэма была обычная простуда, а теперь он весь горит, будто у него под кожей полыхает настоящий огонь, и лучше ему не становится. Дин имел дело с больным Сэмом, с раненым Сэмом, Дин выхаживал его во время почти всех известных человечеству детских болезней (потому что Сэм всегда хотел быть «как все», даже если это значило, что его будет рвать на старшего брата), но такого он никогда не видел. И внезапно Дин вспоминает, как это легко – потерять человека. Думаешь, что все в порядке, и вдруг – бац! – и он мертв. Дин знает, что можно потерять кого-нибудь за минуту, потерять всю свою жизнь быстрее, чем успевается свариться яйцо.

А потом глаза Сэма закатываются, а руки и ноги начинают быстро и резко дергаться, отчего вода в ванне плещется через край, и Дин понимает, что самое время звонить в скорую.


	2. Chapter 2

Вот так день Дина превращается из плохого в откровенно хреновый. А учитывая, что «плохой» в их словаре на самом деле означает «чертовски скверный», это не очень хороший знак. Кожа Сэма становится голубоватого оттенка, и Дин понятия не имеет, что с этим делать, а руки и ноги Сэма дергаются, будто у него припадок ( _судороги, мать твою, у него судороги_ ), и Дин не уверен, нужно ли их держать или нет. Он пытается набрать 911 и одновременно тянется к ногам Сэма, которые того и гляди собьют кран, но тут Сэм с головой уходит под воду. Дин матерится, бросая телефон ( _идиот, какой же он идиот, нужно было сначала вытащить Сэма из ванны_ ), и кидается к брату - вода ледяная, ощущение, будто гребаные иголки втыкаются в кожу, как будто на обе руки одновременно наносят татуировки от плеча до запястья – хватает Сэма за подмышки и тянет вверх.

Но мать твою, господи Иисусе, что бы с Сэмом ни происходило ( _судороги, это судороги_ ), это заставило его вдохнуть под водой, пусть он и был там всего пару секунд, но теперь он не дышит. Его все еще трясет, будто под током, но он, блядь, не дышит, и Дин сам не может дышать, потому что, как ему дышать, если Сэм не дышит, он просто не понимает, как.

Он не в состоянии трезво мыслить (вообще думать не в состоянии), и все еще обнимает Сэма. Кожа на шее Сэма обжигает ему щеку, Дин вытаскивает его из ванны, кладет на пол и какой-то миг просто не представляет, что ему делать ( _Сэм не дышит_ ), у него горит в груди, вода течет по рукам, а пальцы и ноги немеют и... _о, господи, Дин, дыши, ты не сможешь помочь Сэму, если не будешь дышать_.

И Дин дышит, потому что, если он что и обязан сделать, так это помочь Сэму. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, он снова хватает брата, приподнимая, и резко давит под диафрагму, именно так, как положено по методу Хаймлиха. Это было бы даже смешно (да ладно, над этим методом всегда прикалываются во всех убогих комедийных шоу), вот только сейчас ни капли не весело. А Сэм по-прежнему не дышит и дергается уже не так сильно, и секунду назад Дин ни за что бы не поверил, что от этого может почувствовать себя еще хуже.

Он надавливает снова, вжимаясь лицом между лопаток Сэма, и не понимает - это он плачет или щеки мокрые от воды, потому что теперь, когда он вытащил Сэма, капли у того на коже высыхают чертовски быстро. Но тут Сэм хрипит и делает вдох, выплевывает воду, кашляет, и Дин валится на бок, так и не расцепляя рук и, господи, такое никогда, никогда не должно повториться.

Сэм рвано дышит и больше не дергается ( _в судорогах_ ), и с минуту Дин просто лежит на мокром кафеле и размышляет, как это все, черт подери, могло случиться. Потом вспоминает про телефон, про скорую и, да, он ненавидит, когда ему приходится отдавать заботу о брате в руки каких-то незнакомцев, но с другой стороны, может, те не будут настолько тупы, и не позволят Сэму утонуть. Да, скорая – это отличный план.

***  
Скорая была бы намного лучшим планом, если бы Дину позволили ехать вместе с Сэмом. Потому что он не видел брата четыре часа, с тех пор, как санитары захлопнули двери фургона, велев ему следовать за ними в Импале, и уже готов пристрелить кого-нибудь, лишь бы узнать, что, черт возьми, происходит. От докторов толку, как от лыж в аду, медсестры смотрят на него так, будто готовы выпнуть из больницы, если он не перестанет метаться туда-сюда и ворчать (и если попробуют, он им такое утроит, мало не покажется, Дин тут не собирается шутки шутить), а чертовы стены цветом напоминают гуакамоле – кто вообще, мать вашу, решил, что это отличная идея, у Дина кулаки зудят понаделать в них дыр.

Конечно, для Дина все это не в новинку, он проходил через это много, слишком много раз. Но раньше он всегда, по крайней мере, хоть немного представлял, что происходит, он видел, что случалось с отцом или Сэмом, видел их раны. У него есть опыт, он может сказать, когда дело серьезно. На этот раз он не знает ничего. У Сэма была простуда, потом у Сэма поднялась температура, потом у Сэма начались долбаные судороги, и никто, никто не говорит, что, мать вашу, происходит, и никто ему нихрена не объясняет.

Все, Дин сейчас найдет первого попавшегося врача и будет лупить его, пока не получит хоть какие-то ответы. Он так и собирается сделать, но тут один из этих говнюков наконец объявляется и называет фамилию Дина (ну, ту, под которой он записался), и это оказывается девушка, так что Дин решает, что лупить ее, наверное, не лучшая идея.

\- Мистер Максвелл, - говорит она, - с вашим братом все будет в порядке.

 _О, слава богу_. У Дина внезапно слабеют ноги и он опирается рукой о стену (он просто устал, ясно? Он спал не больше трех часов).

\- Что с ним случилось?

\- У него была инфекция, - объясняет врач, - но он хорошо реагирует на антибиотики, и температура быстро снижается. Вы правильно сделали, что позвонили в скорую. Вы спасли ему жизнь.

 _Сэмми мог умереть. Сэмми едва не умер_. Так, вот сейчас Дину точно нужен стул, и если кто-нибудь что-нибудь вякнет по этому поводу, получит в зубы. Сразу, как только у него перестанут трястись руки. 

\- Что за инфекция? – спрашивает Дин. _Где он ее подцепил? Как, черт подери, она пробралась мимо меня?_

Доктор чуть хмурится, и, ладно, может, Дин и паникует немного и не в лучшем сейчас состоянии, но все равно прекрасно видит смятение на ее лице. 

\- Анализ крови не дал конкретных результатов, - говорит она. – Варианты могут быть разные. Главное, что лечение помогает.

Да, тут Дин с ней полностью согласен. Сэмми не умрет. Главнее этого сейчас ничего быть не может.

***  
Где-то на рассвете ему разрешают повидать Сэма. Дин на подгибающихся ногах вваливается в палату и падает на ближайший стул. С этим он тоже знаком, отлично это умеет – сутками бдить у больничной койки, как в каком-нибудь сраном медицинском сериале, только без мелодрамы. По крайней мере, пока Сэм без сознания. Но все хорошо, Дину нужно просто подождать, потому что температура хоть и держалась меньше суток, была очень высокой (опасно высокой, как сказала доктор, будто Дин и сам этого не знал, будто не чувствовал, как горит брат под его руками), и организму Сэма пришлось нелегко. Дин спрашивает про судороги, но врач только качает головой, выпытывает у него про эпилепсию, а потом заявляет, что он, должно быть, ошибся. Но Дин не ошибся, прекрасно помнит, как закатились глаза Сэма, как задергались ноги и руки ( _господи Иисусе, Сэмми умирает, Сэмми умрет_ ), но он слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Сэму становится лучше и то, что было, уже неважно.

Около десяти Сэм просыпается. Лицо у него все еще горячее и потное, а сам он бледный и кажется странно худым, хотя прошло не так много времени, чтобы потерять вес. Дин наклоняется к нему, улыбаясь слишком широко.

\- Рад, что ты с нами, Рип ван Винкль.

Сэм заспанно моргает и тянется рукой к голове, прилично промахиваясь. Потом подносит ее к лицу и чуть шевелит пальцами, удивленно их рассматривая.

\- Что случилось?

\- Приятель, - говорит Дин, - знаешь, только потому, что я сказал, что стоит тебе подхватить простуду, ты становишься невыносимым нытиком, совсем не обязательно было доказывать мне обратное.

Сэм медленно крутит головой из стороны в сторону.

\- У меня... простуда? – переспрашивает он, и Дин видит, что дразнить его сейчас толку нет. Лихорадка у Сэма прошла, но он все еще немного не в себе. И это, на самом деле, отличный момент, чтобы над Сэмом поиздеваться, так что...

\- Уже нет, - с серьезным лицом объясняет Дин. – Врачи говорят, ты выжег все сопли из организма. Знаешь, обычно люди лечатся всякой вонючей фигней вроде эвкалипта и тому подобного, но я скажу, пользуйся тем, что помогает.

Сэм смотрит на него, моргает и хмурится.

\- Ты надо мной смеешься?

Дин улыбается еще шире.

\- А когда я не смеялся?

Сэм закрывает глаза.

\- Козел.

Ну ладно, да, Дин может быть тем еще козлом. Повезло, что он такой чертовски привлекательный, а иначе люди могли бы его недолюбливать.

***  
Дин просыпается, лежа головой на краешке кровати, его рука накрывает руку Сэма (что? да бога ради, Дин не отвечает за то, где его рука могла оказаться, пока он спал), и с минуту он соображает, где находится. А еще через минуту, понимает, что что-то не так – Сэм едва слышно стонет, а его рука пугающе горячая на ощупь.

Дин тут же садится, наклоняется над Сэмом и хватает его за лицо. Кожа Сэма под пальцами жаркая, скользкая от пота, а открытые глаза с расширенными даже в полумраке зрачками смотрят в одну точку. Он хватает ртом воздух, как будто не может нормально дышать, и Дин попал, он так попал.

Он понимает, что кричит, но не разбирает собственных слов, только надеется, что его кто-нибудь услышит. Ведь ему сказали, что Сэму лучше, сказали же, но Дин отлично знает, что значит «лучше», и вот это - нихрена не «лучше». Кто-то хватает его за руки, тянет в сторону, и он с трудом вспоминает, что в больнице и не может помочь Сэму, как бы сильно ни хотел, заставляет себя успокоиться и не бьет того ублюдка, который оттаскивает его от брата.

Вокруг кровати уже роятся люди, и Дин отшатывается, врезаясь в стену, и это хорошо, иначе он бы точно упал ( _Сэму было лучше_ ). Он пытается слушать, что говорят врачи, но тут тело Сэма выгибается, а потом снова начинает дергаться, глаза закатываются, и Дин не может это вынести, не может видеть брата таким. И в то же время не в состоянии отвести взгляд, потому что если Сэм... если... если что-то случится, а Дин не увидит, если Дин отвернется и упустит последний шанс посмотреть на Сэма... Об этом он даже думать не хочет. Поэтому он не сводит с Сэма глаз, даже когда опускается на пол, не отворачивается ни на секунду, потому что он не видел в такой момент маму, не видел отца, и пусть от этого адски больно, но Сэм не должен сейчас быть один.

\- Температура 42, - докладывает одна из медсестер, и доктор матерится, не скрываясь, а у Дина все плывет перед глазами.

\- Он не дышит, - говорит кто-то еще, и после этого Дин больше ничего не слышит, как будто все звуки просто замерли, как будто перерезали провод у динамиков. Но врачи двигаются, один наклоняется над Сэмом, открывает ему рот и пихает туда что-то, похожее на средневековое орудие пыток (Дину ли не знать, он таких достаточно повидал), и на мгновение Дину приходит мысль: _они мучают Сэмми, зачем они его мучают, они должны спасать его_ (вот только это _он_ должен его спасать). Но прежде чем дойти до точки и попытаться их остановить, Дин начинает соображать и понимает, что они делают. Он видит, как врач осторожно вставляет трубку Сэму в горло и дальше, туда, куда она не должна проходить, потому что Сэм должен сопротивляться. Вот только Сэм не реагирует, просто лежит, как мертвый.

Потом кто-то загораживает Дину вид ( _они мешают ему видеть Сэма, господи, он должен видеть Сэма_ ), и Дин борется с ним, пытается оттолкнуть в сторону, но через минуту оказывается в коридоре, не понимая, как туда попал, и больше не видит брата. Он разворачивается, чтобы вернуться в палату, но в дверях стоит какой-то мужик и говорит: «Пожалуйста, сэр, не мешайте врачам делать свою работу», и Дин готов разорваться, потому что, может, войдя туда, он будет мешать, не даст им спасти Сэма, но может быть, они вообще не собираются его спасать. Это его работа - спасать Сэма, и он не уверен, может ли кто-то еще ее делать ( _не уверен, может ли он ее делать_ ).

Сэму становилось лучше. А сорок восемь часов назад у Сэма была обычная простуда. Дин больше не знает, что и думать, поэтому садится на пол и ждет, когда этот кошмар закончится.

***  
Врач с ним разговаривает уже другой, на этот раз мужчина, но у Дина уже давно прошло желание набить кому-нибудь морду (у него вообще никаких желаний не осталось кроме одного – чтобы Сэм не был мертв), так что тому ничего не угрожает. Но выглядит мужик мрачно. Дин ненавидит, когда у людей такие мрачные лица.

\- Нам удалось снизить температуру до безопасного уровня, - сообщает доктор, и Дин медленно выдыхает. – Вы говорили, что у вашего брата были судороги перед тем, как вы вызвали скорую?

Дин кивает, осторожно, так как не уверен, что голова удержится на плечах.

\- Такие же, как сейчас, - он старательно загоняет подальше образ Сэма с синеющими губами.

\- Чем ваш брат занимался до того, как заболел? – спрашивает доктор, и Дин пожимает плечами, решив, что «сжигал ведьмин алтарь» - не совсем подходящий ответ. Вместо этого говорит:

\- Ничем особенным.

\- И вы сказали, что потом у него появилась небольшая температура, которая постепенно стала подниматься?

Дин кивает. Он это все уже рассказывал, и не один раз. Он хочет знать, что, черт возьми, происходит, и теперь, когда ему сообщили, что Сэм не мертв, он опять подумывает, не врезать ли кому-нибудь. Потому что эти вопросы начинают его злить, мать вашу.

\- Доктор, что с моим братом?

Врач нервно отводит взгляд, и Дин думает «черт, но ведь ему становилось лучше, так?» Но тут врач начинает объяснять:

\- Мистер Максвелл, температура сама по себе – не болезнь, это симптом. Проблема в том, что в случае Сэма мы так и не смогли выяснить, симптом чего.

Дин обдумывает услышанное.

\- Мне сказали, у него была инфекция.

Доктор кивает:

\- Все образцы крови оказались чистыми. Мы сделали все анализы, какие только можно, и не обнаружили никаких признаков инфекции.

\- Тогда что?.. 

\- Этот последний... эпизод свидетельствует о тепловом ударе. – Уголки губ доктора опускаются вниз, а Дин готов завопить: «Какого хрена?». Ведь Сэм целый день был в больнице, а не в какой-нибудь сраной Долине Смерти. Они ведь в Вашингтоне, бога ради. Но не успевает он открыть рот, как доктор продолжает: - Но очевидно, что это не может быть причиной, ведь Сэм не был подвержен сверхвысоким температурам. Проблема в том, что это единственное объяснение судорогам.

Дин медленно качает головой. Чем больше он слышит, тем больше думает, что все происходящее неестественно, и это херово. И внезапно он вспоминает чертову ведьму, бормочущую что-то на болгарском - или что там был за язык - и твердящую: «Ты пожалеешь», и, господи, он сказал, что ждет не дождется. 

\- А разве судороги не могут начаться из-за высокой температуры?

Врач мотает головой:

\- Фебрильные судороги возникают только у маленьких детей. Это не имеет смысла. Но опять же, в случае с вашим братом, ничто не имеет смысла.  
Дин трет рукой лицо. Ему нужно побриться. Но как бриться, когда Сэм даже дышать не может самостоятельно, когда каждый раз, закрывая глаза, Дин видит Сэма, дергающегося, словно выброшенная на берег рыба? Скорей всего, кончится все тем, что он перережет себе горло, и ладно, место подходящее, врачи кругом, но Дину кажется, они не очень обрадуются, если он зальет им весь пол кровью. 

\- Но с ним ведь все будет нормально, да?

\- Температура у Сэма снижается, - кивает доктор. – Она была опасно высокой около часа, этого времени достаточно, чтобы вызвать повреждение органов, но есть все признаки того, что для Сэма все обойдется. Правда, учитывая случившийся рецидив и то, что мы так и не нашли причину происходящему, я ничего не могу обещать.

Дин слушает, вроде бы, но его мозг застопорило на словах «повреждение органов». Ведьме конец. Она покойник. А когда Дин ее убьет, то воскресит, чтобы грохнуть еще раз. 

\- Могу я его увидеть? – спрашивает он.

***  
На этот раз его не пускают в палату к Сэму. Говорят, что, раз не знают причину лихорадки, то не могут рисковать – вдруг Дин занесет еще какую инфекцию, которая подгадит Сэму в его ослабленном состоянии. Ну ладно, они не говорят прямо «подгадит», но Дин знает, что они так думают. В палате есть смотровое окно, и Дин стоит пред ним, загипнотизированный видом того, как грудь Сэма движется в тандеме с мехами аппарата ИВЛ. Меха опускаются – грудь Сэма поднимается. Меха поднимаются – грудь Сэма опускается. Словно в каком-то гребаном танце, и Дину почти смешно, потому что это настолько убого и неуклюже, и совсем не в ритм, именно так, как Сэм танцует - как будто он марионетка, а тот, кто дергает за ниточки, слушает исключительно всякую электронную мутотень. Но Дин не улыбается, потому что они не танцуют, эта машина проталкивает воздух в легкие Сэма, заставляя его дышать, и только от одного этого Дина тянет блевать.

На этот раз Дин не засыпает. Он собирается убить ведьму, собирается вернуться прямо к ней и оторвать ей голову (после того, как она снимет проклятие, конечно же), просто сначала хочет убедиться, что Сэм не возьмет и не умрет, пока Дина не будет. Время от времени в палату заходит медсестра в маске и пластиковом халате, как будто у Сэма какая-то смертельная зараза из научно-фантастических романов, проверяет температуру, выходит и улыбается Дину. Через пять часов температура Сэма всего на полградуса выше нормальной. Появляется доктор, изумленно качает головой и вытаскивает трубку из его горла.

После этого Дину разрешают войти, хотя тоже заставляют надеть дурацкую маску. Он становится похож на одного из врачей-героев из «Главного госпиталя», и, наверное, это немного лучше, чем роль сходящего с ума от тревоги члена семьи, но Дин никогда не любил этот сериал, так что маска его немного бесит.

Сэм уже очнулся, смотрит на Дина и хмурится.

\- Это ты, Дин? – спрашивает он, и Дин думает, что брат бредит, пока не вспоминает, что Сэму видны только его глаза.

\- Да, мелкий. Прикинь, костюмчик, а? Думал, ты один прешься, наряжая меня, но, похоже, это заразно.

Сэм слабо усмехается.

\- Я просил их нарядить тебя в костюм пирата, но меня никто никогда не слушает.

Дину готов рухнуть от облегчения, слыша, что Сэм ведет себя как Сэм, но сдерживается (это ведь не он постоянно падает в обморок словно девчонка), и спрашивает:

\- Как себя чувствуешь?

Сэм чуть крутит головой, закрывает и открывает глаза.

\- Дерьмово. Как я выгляжу?

Дин пожимает плечами.

\- Дерьмово.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, соответствую, - кивает Сэм. – Что говорят врачи?

\- Что ты чудик, - отвечает Дин, - но это я и так знал, так что... Ничего ценного.

Сэм снова закрывает глаза. Он весь мокрый от пота.

\- Дин, серьезно. Мне что, выбивать из тебя ответ?

\- Я совершенно серьезен, - говорит Дин. Ладно, он врет, но к черту все, ему хватило серьезности ( _серьезная лихорадка, серьезное состояние_ ) на год вперед. – Они понятия не имеют, что происходит. Говорят, нет никакой причины, чтоб ты вдруг начал выдавать столько тепла, что хватит обогреть половину Нью-Йорка. 

Сэм снова открывает глаза, но лишь чуть-чуть.

\- Только половину? Старик, судя по ощущениям, меня хватило бы на целый штат. – Он пару раз сглатывает. – Ведьма?

Дин оглядывается, но в палате кроме них никого.

\- Я тоже так решил. Хочу вернуться и прикончить суку.

\- Подожди, - шепчет Сэм, - просто... останься, пожалуйста. Хотя бы ненадолго?

Да, Дину очень, очень хочется что-нибудь прикончить, но серьезно, Сэм, сучка такая, тот еще манипулятор, с этими своими щенячьими глазками, все еще блестящими от лихорадки, и вот что, черт возьми, Дин может ответить? Наверное, Сэм тоже ведьмак. Это многое бы объяснило. Поэтому Дин садится (всего на несколько минут), и Сэм засыпает, а через полчаса его температура снова начинает подниматься. Дина опять выгоняют из палаты и все, он больше так не может.

Вот только на этот раз температура у Сэма подскакивает не очень высоко и снижается почти сразу, как только Дина выставляют из палаты. А когда Дину разрешают вернуться, она снова начинает подниматься. И да, Дин, конечно, красавчик, но это не значит, что в голове у него пусто, он не дурак. Но он попал. Просто по самые уши вляпался. Потому что причина в нем, все это время причина была в нем, и он вспоминает, как заснул рядом с Сэмом, и как обнимал его, когда у того были судороги, и все это из-за него, господи боже.

Дин выходит из больницы и бежит. Впервые в жизни он хочет оказаться как можно дальше от Сэма.


	3. Chapter 3

Ведьма почему-то так и не свалила куда подальше. Безумие просто, она же должна была знать, что Дин за ней вернется. Но с другой стороны, это имело смысл, ведь ведьмы – настоящие, те, что используют кровь и куриные внутренности – как правило, совершенно чокнутые. Разве нормальный человек стал по собственному желанию возиться с глазом тритона и хрен-знает-чьей лапкой, чтобы взорвать соседскую корову? Это было просто выше понимания Дина, но, похоже, так в старые времена развлекались. В общем, ведьма до сих пор в том доме, где они обнаружили ее в прошлый раз, бормочет себе под нос, как ненормальная (о да, это Дин тоже уже проходил), и швыряет что-то невероятно вонючее в маленький холщовый мешочек. Дин не представляет, для чего, и знать не хочет. Все, чего он хочет – вогнать кулак в грудь старой стервы и сжимать сердце, пока та не начнет умолять его остановиться.

Но Дин не будет этого делать. Во-первых, он должен заставить ее снять проклятие. Во-вторых, кулак в грудь – это довольно мерзко и, скорей всего, физически невозможно.

Поэтому он просто швыряет ведьму к стене до того, как та Дина замечает, и вот надо же, из всех женщин, которых он мог сегодня зажимать у стенки, это должна была оказаться старая чокнутая кошатница, у которой изо рта воняет гребаным кетчупом (какого черта вообще?) Но Ведьма не выглядит испуганной, лишь ухмыляется, демонстрируя немногие оставшиеся во рту зубы.

\- А я-то все думала, когда ты вернешься, - говорит она.

В нормальных обстоятельствах Дин бы за словом в карман не полез и сострил бы про мятное дыхание или про дантиста, или еще какую фигню, но за последние сорок восемь часов Сэм несколько раз едва не умер, и Дин не в настроении обмениваться любезностями. Ну, или колкостями, без разницы.

\- Отмени проклятие, иначе тебе не придется больше беспокоиться о продлении пенсионного пособия, - требует Дин. О да, вот почему он не собирается придумывать сейчас остроумные ответы – фигово у него с юмором, когда Сэм в беде.

Ведьма ехидно улыбается.

\- Что, мальчишка, нравится все жечь? Я решила, тебе и это понравится. Или жечь людей уже не так весело, а?

\- Боже, дамочка, - рявкает Дин и хорошенько прикладывает ее спиной о стену, - просто сними это чертово проклятие, или я посмотрю, как мне понравится жечь тебя!

Ведьма только пожимает плечами.

\- Я не могу его отменить.

Дину кажется, будто его окатили холодной водой.

\- Ты врешь.

\- Нет, не вру, - она ухмыляется еще шире. Да, Дину действительно хотелось бы, чтобы в Болгарии или где там прошла молодость ведьмы (если она вообще была когда-нибудь молодой) чуть лучше думали о гигиене зубов. – Ты сжег мой алтарь. Я больше не могу колдовать. Ты ведь именно этого хотел?

Самое поганое, она права, и Дин знает, что она не лжет. Ведь именно в этом была цель охоты, и еще как минимум пару лет ей навряд ли хватит сил сотворить приличное заклинание. Но теперь вся эта ситуация повернулась против Дина, и поделать он ничего не может, и винить некого, кроме себя. 

Дину хочется стереть мерзкую ухмылку с лица ведьмы, выбить ей оставшиеся зубы, но он сдерживается. Она подгадила ему, ему и Сэму, но она все равно человек, а Сэм все еще жив, и будь дело только за Дином, к этому моменту он бы грохнул старую каргу уже раза три, но он точно знает, что бы сказал тогда Сэм, и знает, что не сможет убить.

Черт возьми, нелегкие выдались у Дина деньки.

***  
Когда звонит Сэм, Дин уже довольно долгое время пялится в пространство. Если честно, Дин понятия не имеет, сколько он уже вот так просидел, но задница у него затекла, так что, наверное, долго. 

\- Старик, - говорит Сэм, - какого черта?

Дин не знает, что ответить.

\- Ты в порядке? Где ты?

\- Не съезжай с темы, – голос у Сэма усталый и больной, и сердитый. Ну да, справедливо, у Сэма есть причины злиться. – Сложно было хотя бы записку оставить? Где ты вообще? Чего такого срочного, что ты не смог зайти и сказать, куда отправляешься?

Дин закрывает глаза. Руки кажутся свинцовыми, настолько, что даже телефон держать тяжело, и Дин ложится на кровать. 

\- Я... ээ... Слушай, ты ведь найдешь себе мотель? Ключи от машины у тебя, так?

Сэм громко выдыхает – в трубке словно ураган проносится. У мелкого всегда были крепкие легкие. 

\- Да, ключи у меня. Я сейчас в машине. Но ты должен за мной приехать.

Дин недоуменно хмурится.

\- Почему?

\- Ну, знаешь, как говорят – во время и после болезни не рекомендуется управлять сложной техникой. Оказывается, автомобили это тоже сложная техника.

Блядь. Дин идиот, но тут ничего нового. Он решил, с машиной Сэму будет легче, и теперь его брат торчит на больничной парковке, все еще больной, а Дин далеко и не может помочь.

\- Дин? Ты мне сейчас скажешь, что происходит, или когда приедешь?

\- Я не смогу тебя забрать, - отвечает Дин, и каждое слово застревает в горле как кусок угля. Он не ждет, пока Сэм потребует объяснений, и начинает говорить. А когда заканчивает, на линии воцаряется молчание. Наконец Сэм произносит:

\- Понятно. Но ведь ты выяснил, как все отменить, да?

Дин впивается ногтями в бедро – бессмысленно, потому что ногти короткие, и на нем джинсы, но, черт возьми, попытаться стоило. 

\- Проклятие не снять, - говорит он.

\- Да брось, всегда есть способ. – Теперь Сэм кажется обеспокоенным.

\- Нет, - отвечает Дин громче, чем хотел. – Мы сожгли алтарь, Сэмми. Я сжег его. Я звонил Джошуа, и тот сказал, что это финиш, ничего уже не исправить.

В трубке снова повисает тишина, потом Сэм спрашивает:

\- И что, ты просто сдашься?

Дин бы закрыл сейчас глаза, но поганцы и так уже закрыты, так что Дин просто накрывает их рукой, раз уж на бедре от нее никакой пользы. Господи, у него даже драматичные жесты сегодня не получаются ( _и он больше никогда не окажется с братом в одной комнате_ ).

\- Мы... - начинает он. Адски больно – говорить об этом, думать об этом - ощущение такое, словно он пытается дышать под водой. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - Дин старается говорить так, как будто у него все под контролем, хотя на самом деле ситуация напоминает катящийся с горы камень. – Нам просто нужно... приспособиться.

Он твердил себе это весь день, но слова звучат все так же неубедительно, как и хрен знает сколько часов назад, когда он закончил разговор с Джошуа.

\- К черту, - кидает в трубку Сэм и отключается.

Дин лежит все в той же позе с телефоном в руке и час спустя, когда Сэм перезванивает. Звонок очень вовремя, потому что, если Дину придется двигаться, он хотя бы выяснит, остались ли еще в его теле хоть какие-то мышцы. Ну ладно, допустим, сейчас он один в номере мотеля, и его жизнь, по сути дела, сливается в унитаз, но, несмотря на это, у него осталось достаточно гордости, и он не собирается сидеть на попе ровно. Ведь бог - или кто там еще наверху - может наблюдать за ним, а Дину в загробной жизни совершенно не хочется становиться посмешищем. 

\- Да, - отвечает он, и если б у него еще остались силы, он бы посмеялся над тем, каким жалким кажется его голос.

\- Ты сукин сын, - заявляет Сэм.

Мда, этого Дин, конечно, не ожидал, но с другой стороны, во всей этой заварухе вроде как он виноват, так что, наверное, оскорбление заслуженное.

\- Ты думал, я не догадаюсь позвонить Джошуа? – рявкает Сэм, а Дин силится понять, чего брат так злится. – Боже, Дин, я уже что, не могу сам ничего решать?

\- Решение не за тобой, а за мной, - говорит Дин. – Без вариантов.

\- Черта с два. Джошуа сказал, большого риска нет...

\- Джошуа сказал, что ты можешь умереть. Нет, не так, Джошуа сказал, что ты умрешь, вот в чем загвоздка.

\- Временно, Дин! – Сэм почти кричит и хочет сказать что-то еще, но заходится кашлем, и Дину кажется, будто он проглотил кусок свинца.

\- Господи, ты в порядке?

Сэм хрипит и пытается отдышаться, но потом, кажется, приходит в себя.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит он, - просто горло еще дерет после интубации, ничего страшного. Слушай, где ты? Я не собираюсь обсуждать это по телефону.

\- Черт возьми, Сэм! – Дин знает, что брат болен, но неужели он еще и поглупел? В то же время мозг Дина заклинило на слове «интубация»; Сэм произнес его так, как сказал бы «завтрак» или «душ», но опять же, ему не приходилось смотреть на чертов аппарат и понимать, что только этот механизм поддерживает жизнь брата. – Что во фразе «ты умрешь, если приблизишься ко мне» тебе непонятно?

\- Только то, что ты даже не хочешь попробовать все исправить, - Сэм опять пытается кричать, но получается хрипло и с одышкой. – Ради бога, старик, просто скажи, где ты.

\- Нет, - говорит Дин, - ни за что. 

Если честно, он и сам не совсем уверен, где находится, даже не помнит четко, как добирался сюда от дома ведьмы, пока в ушах снова и снова звучали слова Джошуа.

Сэм с минуту молчит, потом произносит: «Ну и ладно, отлично», и Дин слышит в трубке звук заводящегося двигателя.

\- Что это? – спрашивает он – глупо, конечно, потому что рев мотора Импалы он узнает где угодно, но ведь Сэм сказал «не управлять сложной техникой». Дин его точно прикончит ( _вот только он может, мать твою, он действительно это может_ ).

\- Думаешь, я тебя не найду? – говорит Сэм. – Я не позволю тебе сбежать.

\- Блядь, - Дин садится на кровати, ерошит волосы, и внезапно все его мышцы снова работают, как будто придурочное поведение Сэма придало им силы, а Дин вдруг представляет, как по венам вместо крови бежит злость (беспокойство). Ему кажется, это многое бы объяснило. 

\- Не смей вести машину, Сэм, или, богом клянусь, я приеду, и ты сильно об этом пожалеешь.

Сэм не отвечает, и по звуку мотора Дин понимает, что Импала пока стоит на месте. 

\- Ну так приезжай, - наконец отвечает Сэм и второй раз за день бросает трубку.

Дин вспоминает все известные ему матерные слова, изобретает парочку новых, смутно припоминает из своего полугодового пребывания в Техасе, что chinga tu madre означает что-то нецензурное на испанском, и тащится на улицу, чтобы выяснить, где он, черт подери, находится.

***  
Оказывается, он в том же городе, что и Сэм, и это странно, ведь ведьма живет в шести часах езды отсюда. А еще, проходя мимо газетной стойки, Дин обнаруживает, что на дворе уже завтра. Ну, знаете, не тот день, который он предполагал, а следующий. И это заставляет его задуматься, чем он вообще занимался последние двадцать четыре часа. Но судя по тому, что наличка и презервативы, лежавшие в бумажнике, когда он уходил из дома ведьмы, все еще на месте, навряд ли он пропустил что-нибудь интересное. 

Когда Дин выруливает на больничную парковку, Сэм сидит на водительском сидении Импалы с закрытыми глазами. Дин думает, что он спит, и задается вопросом, как его разбудить, не подходя при этом близко. Может быть, стоит позвонить (господи, позвонить, да он же _рядом_ ), но тут Сэм внезапно открывает глаза и выходит из машины.

Дин быстро отступает. Он не представляет, каков радиус действия проклятия, но не может забыть, как выглядел _недышащий_ Сэм, и больше никогда не хочет видеть это снова. Сэм держится за дверцу машины. Выглядит он ужасно – бледный, лицо напряженное, кожа кажется тонкой до прозрачности. Он смотрит на Дина:

\- Выглядишь дерьмово.

Дин даже смеется от изумления:

\- Ты себя в зеркало видел? Тоже на Брэда Питта не тянешь.

Сэм выдает подобие улыбки:

\- Наверное, пора уволить своего стилиста.

Дин уже готов улыбнуться в ответ, но тут Сэма немного ведет в сторону, и этого достаточно, чтобы стереть с его лица любой намек на улыбку. На самом деле этого достаточно, чтобы стереть все его лицо маленькими кусочками и потоптаться по ним, но знаете, у Сэма всегда была склонность все преувеличивать и, похоже, это заразно.

Сэм вздыхает:

\- Ну так ты садишься в машину или как?

Дин медленно мотает головой:

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу.

\- Слушай, идиот, температура у меня в норме, я просто немного устал, и все. В последний раз она поднялась до опасного уровня только через несколько часов, поэтому до мотеля ты меня без проблем сможешь довезти.

Дин кусает губу, потому что Сэм прав, и других вариантов у них нет. Ему нужно со всем разобраться, нужно найти решение. Ведь сейчас, когда он снова с Сэмом, Дин абсолютно уверен, что вот так просто сдаваться – не для него (и вообще, он ведь не из тех людей, что покорно мирятся с судьбой, так?) Но в данный момент ему нужно усадить Сэма, пока тот не упал. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дин.

Сэм облегченно выдыхает и садится на пассажирское сидение. 

\- Эй, - окликает его Дин (потому что все еще стоит метрах в десяти, и это немного странно, ощущение такое, что он играет в какой-то сюрреалистической пьесе). – Назад, - указывает он, когда Сэм оглядывается на него.

Сэм недовольно кривится, но Дин не собирается спорить. 

\- Радуйся, что не заставляю тебя ехать в багажнике, - говорит он. Точнее, кричит, что немного портит эффект шутки, ну да ладно, он же не на сцене комикует. Дин в упор смотрит на Сэма, пока тот не сдается и, пожав плечами, не перебирается на заднее сидение.

***  
Дорога до мотеля, в котором Дин снял номер, занимает всего десять минут, и Сэм, похоже, в порядке. По крайней мере, ему не становится хуже, но у Дина все равно в животе все скручивается, как будто он съел то, чего есть не стоило (например, креветки. Дин ненавидит креветки). Когда они добираются до места, Дин едва ли не на ходу выпрыгивает из машины и снова отбегает на десять метров. Сэм движется медленней, но тоже выходит и стоит, прислонившись к Импале. Дин кидает ему ключи от номера, Сэм тянется вперед, чтобы их поймать, теряет равновесие и чуть не падает. Не думая, Дин бросается к нему, чтобы поддержать, но останавливается так быстро, что даже странно, как от его ботинок не остался дымящийся тормозной след на асфальте. Сэм выпрямляется, долго смотрит на него и, только Дин собирается дать задний ход, кидается вперед и хватает его за запястье.

\- Мать твою! – Дин пытается вырвать руку. – Какого черта!

\- Ты хоть слушал, что тебе говорил Джошуа? – спрашивает Сэм, и хватка у него, черт подери, просто стальная – ужасно нечестно, ведь Сэм вроде как болен, а еще Дина всегда злило, как Сэм может вот так запросто обхватить что-нибудь своими чудовищно длинными пальцами и не отпускать.

\- Отвали от меня, - рявкает Дин. Он хочет пихнуть Сэма в грудь, оттолкнуть его, но это означает – еще больше близкого контакта, поэтому он просто крутит запястьем, пытаясь вырвать его из пальцев Сэма. 

\- Нет, - говорит Сэм, - пока не скажешь, что слушал.

Ну все, вот сейчас Дин по-настоящему разозлился. 

\- Конечно, я, мать твою, слушал, Сэм! – кричит он. – Точно до того момента, как он сказал, что мне придется тебя убить. И, знаешь, тут я понял, что где-то уже слышал что-то подобное.

\- Господи, - Сэм трет лицо свободной рукой. – А тебе не пришло в голову дослушать до конца?

Дин сейчас просто врежет ему, и вполне заслуженно – нефиг быть таким придурком, - и вообще, Дину кажется, или Сэм и правда начал дышать чаще? Дин закрывает глаза, избавляясь от образа стонущего в ледяной воде Сэма, и снова выкручивает запястье. 

\- Если ты не отцепишься от меня нахрен... – начинает он, но Сэм внезапно разворачивает его, прижимая спиной к машине, и кладет на плечо вторую руку – теплая, черт, она должна быть такой теплой? 

\- Нет, послушай меня. И не перебивай, ведь чем дольше мне придется говорить, тем дольше я буду близко к тебе.

Дин открывает глаза. Ему кажется, он никогда так раньше не злился на Сэма, но Сэм не сдается, так и стоит, и смотрит на него вызывающе. 

\- Ты не можешь решать все за всех, - произносит он, и Дин качает головой.

\- Просто говори, что собирался.

На мгновение во взгляде Сэма проскальзывает неуверенность, но потом он сжимает запястье Дина еще крепче.

\- Джошуа сказал, что опасна не только температура, но еще и нарастание мистических сил... – он замолкает, а Дин не может сдержать смешок (сколько бы раз он ни слышал «мистические силы», всегда представлял психов, облитых маслом пачули и болтающих об аурах), но не перебивает, и Сэм объясняет дальше: - Короче, единственный способ избавиться от проклятия – довести его до естественной развязки... Убить меня, - последние слова он произносит быстро, словно надеясь, что Дин не заметит, и продолжает: - Но если магическая энергия сделает это раньше лихорадки, тогда моему телу не будет нанесен вред, тебе нужно будет только реанимировать меня, и со мной все будет хорошо, - Сэм тараторит без запинки, как будто репетировал.

Дин же словно онемел – ладно, допустим, не в первый раз кто-то просит его убить Сэма (черт, даже не в первый раз _Сэм_ просит убить Сэма), и Дину уже осточертело, но это... это уже слишком. 

\- Закончил? – спокойно спрашивает он, пытаясь оттолкнуть брата, но тот мотает головой.

\- Нет, слушай, обычно самое опасное – это температура, если она долго держится выше сорока двух градусов, то может вызывать повреждение внутренних органов... – опять эта фраза, и Дин уверен, что вот-вот либо блеванет, либо врежет Сэму, - но если мы окажемся в точке мистической конвергенции, то энергия будет быстро накапливаться, пока не достигнет пика, и тогда проклятие будет разрушено. Дин, - окликает он, и Дин понимает, что больше его не слушает, что он завис. На «повреждении внутренних органов» и на «реанимировать», и на всем, что может пойти не так, на всем, что уже пошло не так, и на том, что Сэм – единственное, что у него осталось, а Дин никогда не сможет подойти к нему близко. И на том, что он стоит сейчас так близко к Сэму, как, наверное, никогда больше не получится, а думать может только о том, как бы убраться подальше.

\- Слушай, старик, я понимаю, это пугает, - уже мягче произносит Сэм. – Это риск. Но ты мой брат. Я тебя не брошу. И тебе не позволю бросить меня.

От этих слов больно, как будто Сэм только что содрал кожу с глотки Дина. _Бросить меня_. Дин должен убедиться, что Сэм не умрет, должен спасти его, а Сэм считает, что Дин его бросает? 

\- Да пошел ты, - хрипит Дин, отталкивая брата, и на этот раз Сэм отпускает, отшатывается ( _о, черт, он весь в поту_ ), и Дин уходит как можно быстрее и не оглядывается.

Полчаса спустя звонит телефон - конечно же, это Сэм.

\- Я снял тебе еще один номер, - говорит он. Голос у него усталый, и Дин не может удержаться от мысли «так ему и надо». – Самый дальний от моего, все должно быть нормально.

Дин ворчит, но все же возвращается к мотелю – чертово дурацкое тело, совсем не слушает голос разума. 

\- Мы все равно этого не сделаем, Сэм, - заявляет он.

\- Как скажешь, - говорит Сэм, и Дин абсолютно уверен, что брат не сдался. – Если я проснусь и узнаю, что ты свалил, я тебя выслежу и обниму.

Дин чувствует, как дергаются уголки губ (чертовы дурацкие губы), и отвечает:

\- Нет, пожалуйста, что угодно, только не обнимашки. – И это странно, ведь учитывая их ситуацию, угроза вполне серьезная, и он по-прежнему не представляет, как все исправить, не представляет, что будет делать всю оставшуюся жизнь, если исправить не получится. Но почему-то сейчас, когда Сэм почти в норме и готов его поддержать, вся ситуация кажется не такой уж безнадежной. Дин даже не помнит, где был этим утром, что делал, черт, да даже не знает, что сейчас делает, но точно знает, кто он. Он – брат, и он не собирается сдаваться без боя какой-то долбаной статистке из «Колдовства».


	4. Chapter 4

В общем, Дин не совсем уверен, как все получилось, отчетливо помнит только, что в дело был замешан алкоголь (оставленный на пороге, черт, Сэм иногда может быть таким засранцем) и телефонный разговор, в котором Сэм вроде бы сказал, что Дин должен его спасти, но как Дин сможет это сделать, если даже не в состоянии к нему, Сэму, прикоснуться. Если этот звонок и случился на самом деле, то Дин к тому времени был уже в хлам, но в любом случае он абсолютно уверен – именно Сэм виноват в том, что в данный момент Дин пытается проложить кратчайший путь к ближайшей области мистической конвергенции. Которая, как выяснилось, находится от них в семистах милях (черт, чего только не найдешь в наши дни в интернете). Карта расплывается перед глазами, потому что в голове у Дина будто в барабаны бьют, и когда он немного придет в себя, то так надерет Сэму задницу – мало не покажется. ( _Вот только он не тронет задницу Сэма, он вообще к Сэму близко не подойдет, потому что, хоть Сэм и засранец невероятный, Дин по-прежнему не хочет его смерти_ ).

Звонит телефон, и Дин пытается выругаться, но во рту ощущение, будто он жует плюшевую игрушку (боже, он ненавидит плюшевые игрушки), поэтому получается довольно убого. Он отвечает, лишь бы эта чертова штуковина перестала шуметь, но к несчастью звонит Сэм, а от него шума тоже немало. И в то время как телефон издает звуки, напоминающие собачий скулеж, шум от Сэма больше похож на « _привет Дин, как дела? Ты собираешься меня сегодня убить? Потому что это было бы круто_ ». Ну и еще на собачий скулеж, так что, и так, и так хреново.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? – интересуется Сэм, и Дин начинает смеяться, но тут же замолкает, потому что от смеха, оказывается, голова тоже болит.

\- Разве не я у тебя должен об этом спрашивать? – говорит он и морщится от своего голоса – тот звучит так, будто Дин жует плюшевую игрушку, и вообще, черт возьми, пора завязывать с этой метафорой.

Сэм издает звук, похожий на приглушенный смешок (вот ублюдок), и отвечает:

\- Еще немного потряхивает, но в целом, нормально. Ты нашел дорогу?

Черт, Дин готов прикончить Сэма.

_Черт, Дин собирается убить Сэма._

\- А почему я должен всем заниматься? – ворчит он. Ну ладно, скорей ноет, но ему дерьмово (и это Сэм виноват), он не видит долбаную карту, и он ищет дорогу к ближайшей точке мистической конвергенции, чтобы там убить Сэма, а в голове стучат барабаны и, черт все подери, Сэм просто мудак.

\- Я нашел место, - напоминает Сэм, - но если хочешь, могу и дорогу проложить. Мне только нужна карта.

Дин рычит - меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы Сэм сейчас был таким рассудительным и практичным. 

\- Нет, я сам, - говорит он. – Ты просто... просто оставайся на месте, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - отзывается Сэм чересчур терпеливо, как будто это Дин болен. Боже, ну что за мудак.

\- Отлично, - Дин отключается и снова склоняется над картой. Зеленый – отвратительный цвет для карт. Дин нихрена не видит.

В конце концов он опускает голову на скрещенные руки, закрывает глаза и надеется, что если очень-очень пожелает, все происходящее окажется просто дурным сном.

***  
В первый раз - Дин ведет машину, так крепко сцепив зубы, что ему кажется, они вот-вот начнут крошиться – Сэм начинает дрожать, и Дин практически устанавливает новый скоростной рекорд, сворачивая в сторону и выпрыгивая из Импалы. Его телефон звонит, когда он уже метрах в двухстах, в каком-то захудалом недо-лесу на обочине дороги, и Сэм ехидничает: «Думаю, ты можешь остановиться, пока не добрался до соседнего штата», потому что, не забыли? - Сэм мудак. Но Дин все-таки останавливается (только из-за того, что забежал в реку, понятно?), а час спустя Сэм звонит снова и сообщает, что чувствует себя лучше. Дин его игнорирует. Он возвращается к машине только через два часа – Сэм зол и раздражен, но это же Сэм, и Дину непонятно, свидетельствует ли это о болезни или нет. Но температура у брата нормальная (Дин не садится в машину, пока не видит градусник, который Сэм, закатывая глаза, протягивает в окно), поэтому они едут дальше.

Во второй раз Сэм спит. Дин внимателен, господи, он чаще смотрит на Сэма, чем на дорогу, но все происходит намного быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, и только когда Сэм начинает бормотать что-то о пингвинах (серьезно, они столько дерьма повидали, а Сэм бредит о пингвинах), до Дина доходит. К счастью, он совсем недавно осматривал Импалу, в противном случае Дин не уверен, что детка бы выдержала – с такой силой он жмет на тормоза. Правда, Сэм из-за этого валится с заднего сидения, но Сэм долбаный мудак, так что заслужил.

После этого Дин заставляет Сэма говорить, решив, что это лучше всего сработает в качестве «системы раннего оповещения». Сэм поначалу теряется и с трудом придумывает темы для разговора, но потом привыкает и даже входит во вкус. Когда, объясняя разницу между общим и римским правом или рассказывая о работе органов пищеварительной системы, он начинает запинаться и повторяться, Дин понимает, что пришла пора сделать остановку. Конечно, это означает, что Дину приходится внимательно слушать всю болтовню Сэма, чтобы уловить запинки и повторы, и, боже, какой же это тяжелый труд. До этого момента он даже не осознавал, как часто _не_ слушает Сэма (но, знаете, Сэм говорит много всякой нудятины, и Дин решил, что-то важное брат сможет и повторить, так что у него есть отличная причина не слушать). И ладно если б Сэм трепался о фильмах или еще о чем занятном - Дин бы в итоге согласился, что брат на самом деле интересный собеседник, и может даже нахватался бы от него чего-нибудь умного и полезного – но это не так, и Дин просто скучает и злится ( _а еще в ужасе_ ). Опытным путем они выясняют, что, могут ехать около двух часов, прежде чем Сэм начинает вести себя странно (хотя у Дина понятие «Сэм ведет себя странно» сильно отличается от Сэмова, но Сэм идиот, так что неважно), а потом нужно еще пару часов, чтобы Сэм пришел в себя и они могли двигаться дальше. Поэтому половину пути Дин проводит, сходя с ума от скуки от нудной болтовни брата, а половину – сходя с ума от скуки от сидения в одиночестве в поле, в лесу или каких-то непонятных зарослях. Семьсот миль? На самом деле охуенно длинная дорога.

Хотя реальная проблема (ну, помимо той, что Дин не может приблизиться к Сэму, не превратив его при этом в мировую грелку) в том, что через полтора дня пути Сэм начинает отключаться уже через час и приходить в себя только через три. Дин понятия не имеет, происходит это из-за слишком долгого контакта или проклятие со временем все больше набирает силу. Что бы ни было, это отстойнее альбома Аврил Лавин. К концу второго дня температура Сэма почти не опускается до нормальной, а Дин не может больше выносить его измученный взгляд.

\- Это просто пиздец, - заявляет он, а Сэм на другом конце линии только вздыхает. На этот раз они остановились в разных мотелях – Сэм чуть поныл из-за этого, но Дин рисковать не собирался. Вообще-то Дину кажется, что Сэм ныл меньше, чем обычно, и от этого желудок скручивает так, что Дин рад, что последние несколько дней почти ничего не ел. А они преодолели только полпути до этой гребаной области блядской мистической ублюдочной конвергенции. И какого черта вообще она так далеко? Господи, они постоянно сталкиваются с таким количеством сверхъестественного дерьма, эти мистические хрени должны быть повсюду, но нет, похоже, маленькие засранцы слишком привередливы. Дин уже готов отказаться от всей этой затеи и уйти жить в какую-нибудь пещеру или типа того – что там люди делают, когда их жизнь катится под откос и пути назад нет? 

\- Осталось еще каких-то триста миль, - говорит Сэм. – Да мы их с закрытыми глазами одолеем.

\- К черту. Мы могли их одолеть с закрытыми глазами, пока ты не превратился в гребаный луч смерти.

\- Луч смерти? Чувак, это убого. Мог бы сказать «космический обогреватель» или что-то вроде.

Дин его игнорирует и разглядывает карту.

\- У тебя температура вернулась в норму?

Он практически слышит, как Сэм пожимает плечами.

\- Ага.

\- Честно?

Повисает неловкая пауза. 

\- Всего на полградуса выше нормы, - признается наконец Сэм. – Это ничего не значит.

Вот и все. Сэм пять часов находился на другом краю города. Это конец.

\- Так, хватит, - заявляет Дин, стараясь говорить командирским тоном, а не так, будто он отчаявшаяся бестолочь, которая сдается и бросает единственное, что у него осталось. – Твой план – отстой. Мы не будем это делать.

\- Дин, - произносит Сэм так, словно не может решить – негодовать ему или давить на жалость в последней попытке добиться своего. Но Дин его не слушает, потому что на этот раз не может позволить Сэму победить, просто не может. Он обрывает звонок и отключает телефон, чувствуя себя мудаком ( _чувствуя себя безнадежным неудачником_ ), потом минут десять жалеет себя, пока не вспоминает, что Сэм в курсе, в каком мотеле он остановился. Дин быстро выписывается из номера, оставляет Импалу у мотеля Сэма (ему ведь все равно не нужна будет машина мечты, когда он будет жить в пещере, так ведь? Он сомневается, что в пещерах есть парковка) и угоняет найденную в паре кварталов оттуда тачку.

Раздумывая, где лучше всего искать пещеры (серьезно, ведь должна быть какая-нибудь система поиска? Журнал «Пещеры и сады»? Он уверен, в США живет достаточно безнадежных лузеров, чтобы организовать хотя бы один чат), Дин проверяет телефон и обнаруживает семь пропущенных вызовов и смс. Как обычно. Он открывает сообщение.

 _Дин, давай же. У нас получится_.

Дин кидает телефон на соседнее сидение и до хруста сжимает зубы. Он проезжает тридцать миль, находит еще один мотель и приканчивает вторую упаковку пива, когда его руки наконец перестают дрожать настолько, что он в состоянии ответить Сэму.

_Нет._

И вот оно, одно долбаное слово, даже не настолько длинное, чтобы ошибиться в написании. Одно слово, и сколько в нем разочарования. Но в данный момент Дин даже не может заставить себя переживать из-за этого.

Телефон звонит пять минут спустя, но Дин не отвечает. За первым звонком следует еще несколько, потом приходит смс, и черт возьми, даже его сигнал звучит сердито. Дин не хочет читать сообщение (какой смысл?), но это же Сэм, а руки будто онемели, Дину кажется, что к пальцам больше никогда не вернется чувствительность, но это по-прежнему Сэм, и поэтому он берет телефон и читает присланный текст.

« _Ты козел_ » говорится в сообщении, и Дин думает, что тут Сэм, похоже, попал в точку. Минуту спустя приходит еще одна смс. 

_Мне не становится лучше._

Дин смотрит на экран телефона и чувствует, как онемение расходится по всему телу. Он пытается думать, но алкоголь и паника туманят разум (ага, потому что обычно у него умственные способности как у долбаного Энштейна), и в голову лезет только «блядь, это все из-за меня, это из-за меня Сэму не становится лучше?»

Телефон снова пикает, как раз когда Дин собирается впасть в полноценную панику, (конечно, это был бы очень мужественный нервный срыв, никаких девчачьих обмороков), и он с трудом разбирает расплывающиеся на экране буквы.

_Перестань винить себя. Мы еще можем все исправить._

Сэм как будто рядом, в комнате мотеля, Дин слышит эти слова, как будто Сэм их только что произнес. Он с трудом сглатывает и заставляет себя успокоиться. Вдох, выдох, _мы еще можем все исправить_. Через минуту он берет себя в руки и пишет ответ.

_Я не могу тебя везти._

Он ждет, кусая губы, ждет, пока Сэм скажет ему, что делать, потому что, черт все раздери, сам он ничего решить не может, что бы ни заставляло работать его мозг, явно свалило в отпуск без предупреждения, и когда вернется, Дин устроит серьезный разговор о персональной ответственности.

Наконец телефон пикает, и Дин выдыхает так резко, что кружится голова.

_Ладно, придурок. Встретимся через два дня. Привези пиццу._

Ну ладно, допустим, Дин уже настроился на пещеру, решил, что обустроит себе уютный холостяцкий грот с кабельным, найдет местечко под настольный футбол. Но с другой стороны, Сэм, может, и мудак, знающий кучу скучной бесполезной ерунды, но Дин полагает, что ему нужен кто-то такой рядом – оттенять его собственную крутизну. А зачем искать кого-то нового, отвечающего всем требованиям, если у него уже есть Сэмми, дрессированный и обученный. Так что, да, может, этот план не совсем провальный, и, вероятно, голова у Дина кружится только от того, что он слишком много выпил и слишком мало спал. У него все получится, он сможет. У них все получится.

Но для начала ему определенно нужно сменить тачку.

***  
Когда Дин подъезжает, Сэм стоит, прислонившись к Импале, как будто ждет уже пару часов, и с недоверием наблюдает, как Дин останавливает машину на приличном расстоянии и выходит. 

\- Господи Иисусе, - окликает Сэм. – Ты что, украл скорую?

Дин гордо ухмыляется и хлопает по боку фургона.

\- Круто, да? Решил, если уж мне придется реанимировать и все такое, то нужно соответствовать.

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты просто королева драмы?

\- Ха, это же не я проклят нести верную смерть своему брату. Ой, подожди-ка...

Сэм бормочет что-то похожее на «тупица» и отходит от Импалы, чуть покачиваясь. Дин едва не прикусывает язык, стараясь удержаться и не кинуться к нему (черт возьми, он и не догадывался, что такая наседка, ну или знаете... черт, ведь должно быть какое-то более мужественное слово, означающее то же самое, так?) и незаметно пинает колесо скорой. 

\- Ты в порядке? – кричит он.

Сэм держится ровнее, но выглядит бледным. 

\- Да, - отзывается он, - но мне кажется, с этим проклятием происходит что-то новое. Не уверен... – он прикрывает глаза и пошатывается. – Давай просто сделаем, что решили.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Дин ( _но это не хорошо, нихрена не хорошо_ ). – Только дай мне поболтать с моим приятелем Мэнни. 

Он идет к задней двери скорой и только открывает ее, как Сэм тут же оказывается рядом, хватает его за руку и смотрит как на совершенного психа (ну хорошо, может, Дин немного и псих, но брат и так это знает, и нечего изображать такое удивление). 

\- Мужик, - Сэм заглядывает фургон скорой, - ты похитил парамедика?

Дин бросает взгляд на Мэнни, который испуганно таращится на него поверх кляпа. Дину вдруг приходит в голову, что столкнись Сэм с такой же проблемой, он, наверное, не стал бы связывать работника здравоохранения и перевозить его через границу штата. С другой стороны, Дин уже давно официально установил, что Сэм идиот, так что...

\- Ага, - кивает он. – Немного.

\- Немного? – Сэм практически взвизгивает. – Как можно похитить кого-то немного?

Дин приподнимает брови, но тут Сэм снова покачивается и опирается на стенку фургона скорой, и до Дина доходит, что они стоят посреди этой мистической хрени и сейчас не самое подходящее время для споров.

\- Давай, ты присядешь, - предлагает он, пытаясь затащить Сэма в скорую, но тот мотает головой.

\- Мы не в том месте. Нам нужно быть там, где лей... линии пересекаются, иначе энергия будет нарастать недостаточно быстро.

\- Боже, - Дин ерошит волосы, а Сэм стоит, облокотившись на него – не сильно, но у Дина все равно неприятно екает в желудке. – Где тогда?

Сэм осматривается и указывает на маленькую неглубокую запруду метрах в ста от них.

\- Там.

\- Издеваешься? – Дин недоверчиво смотрит на него. У него не получится подогнать туда скорую. Дину иногда кажется, что наверху, на Небесах, есть кто-то с должностью «человек, ищущий как можно больше способов испоганить Динову жизнь». Интересно, как бы эту должность сократили для визиток?

\- Просто... – Сэм трясет головой, - это недалеко, мы могли бы... ты мог бы просто принести меня сюда, когда все закончится.

\- Тебе легко говорить. Не тебе ведь придется тащить твою тяжеленную задницу.

Сэм закатывает глаза и заглядывает в фургон.

\- Прошу прощения за брата, - говорит он Мэнни. – Он придурок.

\- Эй! – возмущенно кричит Дин – какого черта Сэм обзывается при Мэнни, - но Сэм его игнорирует (ублюдок) и уже направляется (точнее, идет, спотыкаясь) к пруду. Дин идет за ним, а что ему еще остается?

Сэм добирается до запруды и ступает в воду, Дин следом. Ноги вязнут в глинистом дне (Сэм точно будет чистить ему ботинки, когда все закончится), вода ледяная, но Дин решает – это, по крайней мере, поможет немного сбить температуру. Сэм останавливается почти в центре - вода доходит ему до колен – и смотрит на Дина выжидающе.

\- Что?

Сэм вздыхает.

\- Близкий контакт усиливает проклятие, - говорит он.

\- Контакт? – переспрашивает Дин, а Сэм опять закатывает глаза и обнимает его за плечи. Блядь, Сэм прижимается к нему, и Дин борется с порывом оттолкнуть, напоминает себе, что именно за этим они здесь, но все равно вздрагивает и подается назад, а потом замирает, стараясь не обращать внимания на исходящее от Сэма тепло.

\- Боже, Дин, - говорит Сэм, - никогда не думал, что ты такой чопорный тип.

\- Эй, просто веду себя по-джентльменски. Знаешь, я не привык встречаться с такими... развязными, как ты, девушками.

Сэм смотрит недовольно, но плевать, Дин уже чувствует себя немного лучше (даже если и не лучше, то, по крайней мере, не так неловко). Он решает, лучше им сделать все, как можно быстрее, не дать температуре шанс подняться до опасного уровня, и кладет руку брату на шею. Кожа у Сэма намного теплее, чем положено, но не слишком горячая, замечает Дин с облегчением, но он не представляет, сколько им придется так стоять. В долбаной запруде, серьезно? Когда Дин слышит «мистическая конвергенция», то представляет единорогов и сверкающие огоньки и прочее подобное дерьмо, а не стоялую воду и лягушачью икру. И как вообще он узнает, нарастают мистические силы или нет? Он смотрит на Сэма, Сэм на него, по-прежнему прицепившись, как чертов пластырь, и ничего не происходит.

\- Мда, - произносит Сэм через минуту, - даже странно как-то.

\- Ага, - вздыхает Дин. У него ужасно замерзли ноги. На соседнем поле пасется корова и пялится на них, и Дин сердито смотрит на нее из-за Сэмова плеча, но по правде, корова права – со стороны они действительно выглядят идиотами.

\- Ты точно должен меня обнимать? – спрашивает Дин, и Сэм фыркает и ухмыляется.

***  
Они стоят так (как идиоты) около часа, когда начинается дождь. Как будто у них и без этого проблем мало. Если Дин когда-нибудь попадет на Небеса, то обязательно найдет парня с непроизносимой должностью и надерет ему задницу. Даже если парень ангел – а кстати, интересно, как на Небесах корпоративная структура устроена? Все, кто там работают – ангелы, или это вроде повышения для простых душ? – Дин уверен, что, если понадобится, сможет надрать зад и ангелу.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает он Сэма. 

\- Мокрее, чем раньше, - Сэм по-собачьи мотает головой, стряхивая воду с кончиков волос.

\- Чувак, - тянет Дин с отвращением, но дождь беспокоит его, потому что ему больше не видно, как сильно потеет Сэм. Он только знает, что шея под его пальцами стала намного горячее и что до сих пор они не заметили ни единого признака проявления проклятых мистических сил (хотя, учитывая, что они торчат в застоялом пруду, этими мистическими силами может стать ледяной дождь), и раздумывает, что, черт возьми, он будет делать, если все пойдет не так.

\- Нам стоит... - говорит Сэм и переступает с ноги на ногу. Ого, оказывается, он уже едва ли не всем весом опирается на Дина. – Дин, мне кажется, нам стоит присесть.

Дин сказал бы, что садится в грязную воду, которая тебе по колено - невероятно дурацкая идея, но видя, как кровь отливает от лица Сэма, прикусывает язык и осторожно опускает их обоих на землю (ну, точнее, в воду). Он морщится, когда холод просачивается под одежду (да уж, Сэм точно еще и стиркой займется, когда все закончится, потому что Дин в курсе, как, высохнув, воняет стоялая вода – явно не Ив-Сеном-как-его-там), и пытается устроиться так, чтобы придерживать Сэма. Черта с два он допустит повторения того, что случилось в ванной. 

\- Знаешь, - говорит он, - а это была отличная идея. Обожаю отдых на природе.

Сэм фыркает.

\- Ты обожаешь отдых в барах байкеров.

\- Что я могу сказать? В них есть свое очарование, - ухмыляется Дин. Сэм ерзает беспокойно, посылая рябь по грязно-коричневой поверхности воды (очень похожей на жидкое д... ладно, это грубо, Дин постарается не думать об этом, пока сидит в этой жиже), и что-то очень тихо говорит. 

\- Что? – спрашивает Дин.

\- Холодно, - повторяет Сэм. Он дрожит, не сильно, но Дин хмурится, потому что не знает – это от температуры или из-за того, что они сидят в воде под дождем. Одно Дин знает точно – он ненавидит происходящее больше всего на свете.

Правда, очень скоро Дин обнаруживает, что на самом деле есть кое-что, что он ненавидит еще больше (эй, оказывается у него просто огромный потенциал для ненависти, но опять же, у каждого должен быть какой-то талант, так ведь?). Например, в данный момент он очень сильно ненавидит то, как Сэм все больше обмякает в его руках, пока только поддержка Дина не дает ему полностью погрузиться в воду. А еще ненавидит, что происходит это именно из-за того, что Дин его держит. В мыслях у Дина полный раздрай, одна часть сознания говорит ему держаться за Сэма и не отпускать, а другая велит бежать как можно дальше, потому что Сэм горит, Сэм тонет, и это все из-за Дина, и это неправильно, так не должно быть.

Но обе части сознания ошибаются. Близость к Сэму сводит его с ума, но Дин иначе не может, ведь, виноват он или не виноват, пути назад уже нет. И это самый крепкий пинок под зад от вселенной, какой Дин получал, а, черт возьми, получал он их немало.

\- Эй, - зовет его Сэм, глядя из-под полуопущенных век, - если ничего не... Слушай, ты ни в чем не виноват, понял?

Дин не может сдержать смешок.

\- Тебе кажется, сейчас подходящее время для разговора по душам, Сэмми?

Сэм слабо водит глазами, разглядывая обстановку. Дождь льет все сильнее, тяжелые капли поднимают маленькие фонтанчики на поверхности воды.

\- Ну, - произносит Сэм медленно, - пения скрипок не хватает, но во всем остальном, думаю, просто идеально. – Он слабо улыбается и добавляет: - Но сначала нам стоит отойти подальше от огня.

Да, забавно, насколько более холодной может вдруг показаться и так ледяная вода.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Дин. Сэм смотрит на него снизу вверх.

\- Очень горячо, - говорит он. – Мы сгорим. Я не хочу сгореть, Дин.

Он произносит это совершенно спокойно, как нечто очевидное, но Дин сидит по грудь в воде, сверху льет еще, и никакого огня поблизости не наблюдается.

\- Сэм, - начинает он, не представляя, что говорить дальше. Пошутить над Сэмом или попытаться вернуть его к реальности? Это мистическая энергия коверкает разум Сэма или лихорадка? И как, как получилось, что Дин сидит тут и добровольно делает ситуацию еще хуже.

Сэм внезапно хватает его за руку, и даже через промокший рукав рубашки Дин чувствует жар, более сильный, чем минуту назад. 

\- Дин, - шепчет Сэм лихорадочно, - огонь. Ты должен уйти, пока он не добрался до тебя.

\- Он не доберется до меня, Сэмми, - говорит Дин, убирая свободной рукой челку с глаз Сэма. Лоб у брата мокрый и полыхает от него, как от раскаленной сковороды. – Со мной все будет отлично.

\- Нет, - стонет Сэм, мотая головой, у него начинают закатываться глаза, и это ужасно ( _блядь, ужасно, да это гребаный кошмар, вот что это_ ), и он не выпускает из пальцев рукав Дина.

\- Я не хочу... Дин, я хочу, чтоб ты ушел, не хочу, чтобы он добрался до тебя, он обжигает, боже, просто убери его от меня.

Вот черт, они торчали тут без дела несколько часов, а теперь все происходит слишком быстро, как будто мир просто собирался с силами, чтобы врезать Дину по морде, и, проклятье, он бы сейчас что угодно отдал бы за пингвинов. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - говорит Дин. Одной рукой он придерживает Сэма за пояс, прижимая спиной к груди, упираясь подбородком ему в макушку. Он так крепко вцепился в Сэма, но этого мало, мать вашу, мало. – Все хорошо, я держу тебя, ничего не случится.

Сэм запрокидывает голову и смотрит Дину прямо в глаза.

\- Я сгорю, - произносит он серьезно и уверенно, будто хочет убедить Дина, - ты не можешь меня спасти, но можешь спасти себя. Я могу спасти тебя, Дин. Пожалуйста.

Дин не может сдержаться, он огрызается. Не нарочно, конечно, но все равно, в данный момент это, наверное, не лучшая реакция. И в то же время, как еще реагировать, когда все летит к чертям, а Сэм сидит и указывает ему, что делать, прямо как тогда в номере мотеля ( _Сэм был одержим_ ), прямо как в той старой жуткой гостинице ( _Сэм был пьян_ ), прямо как в больнице ( _а вот у отца нет никакого оправдания_ ).

\- Заткнись нахрен, Сэм, - рявкает Дин ( _я спасу тебя, нравится тебе это или нет_ ), и к счастью, именно этот момент Сэм выбирает, чтобы раз в жизни подчиниться приказу, и теряет сознание.

И теперь все, что Дину остается – не дать Сэму полностью уйти под воду и внимательно следить, когда его брат ( _умрет_ ) перестанет дышать. Это простая работа, пусть Сэм и крупный парень - чертов йети, если честно, - но за последнюю неделю он сильно потерял в весе (Дин старательно не думает об этом), и удерживать его довольно легко. Единственная проблема - теперь, когда Дина не отвлекает Сэмова болтовня, ему только и остается думать о том, что он сидит тут, постепенно убивая своего брата, хотя даже не уверен, что их план выгорит. И если честно, он даже не уверен, как дошел до этого, почему согласился и о чем он, черт подери, вообще думал с тех пор, как Сэм заболел (вот только он совсем не думал). И Дин не может поверить, что отец взвалил все это на него, что оставил за главного. Ведь присматривать за тем, чтобы у них в жизни все шло как по маслу, у Дина получается так же хорошо, как у Дэвида Хассельхоффа – играть в кино, но у Дина даже нет певческой карьеры в Германии, на которую можно было бы рассчитывать.

Сэм дрожит и стонет, бьется в руках Дина, и это просто зашибись, потому что теперь Дину приходится удерживать двухметрового, скользкого, не в себе брата, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не бросить все и не убежать или, наоборот, не вцепиться в Сэма еще сильнее с риском сломать тому ребра. Он чувствует себя таким уставшим, и все вокруг кажется неправильным – не должно быть так: тихо и неторопливо, словно в замедленной съемке, только капли дождя барабанят по поверхности воды, заглушая шум крови в ушах. Должны быть землетрясения и падающие метеориты, или хотя бы зловещий голос с небес, или, ну, знаете, мрачная фигура в черном плаще, или еще какая подобная хрень. Но есть только Сэм, умирающий у него на руках в грязной запруде под дождем. Дин редко думал о смерти, само собой даже не рассматривал вариант, что Сэм может умереть (это просто невозможно), но когда подобные мысли все-таки приходили в голову, он никогда не предполагал, что все будет происходить так.

Сэм внезапно цепенеет, потом начинает дергаться, и это единственное предупреждение Дину перед тем, как начинаются полноценные судороги. Дину жарко просто от того, что Сэм рядом, и это в третий раз, третьи гребаные судороги, которые Дин вынужден наблюдать, будучи не в состоянии что-либо сделать. Он чувствует, как колотится в груди сердце Сэма, его голова бьет Дина в грудь с каждым спазмом, а все, что Дин может – держать крепче, не давая брату уйти под воду. И даже сейчас вокруг невероятно тихо.

Сэм бьется в судорогах минуты четыре ( _Дин больше не может, не может_ ), и Дину уже начинает казаться, что мистические блядские ублюдочные силы не делают того, что должны ( _не убивают Сэма_ ), потому что температура высокая, такая чертовски высокая, и все не должно происходить так, все должно было быть безболезненно ( _и Сэм не должен был умереть_ ), когда Сэм вдруг замирает и обмякает в руках Дина. 

Дин всего на секунду, одну короткую секунду чувствует облегчение, а потом понимает, что сердце Сэма больше не бьется. Ну все, еще раз он такого не перенесет, и ему действительно стоило бы не торопиться, убедиться ( _убедиться, что его брат мертв_ ), но нахуй все это. Дин с трудом встает на ноги, поднимает тело брата из воды и, увязая в илистом дне, тащит его, даже не остановившись, чтобы перехватить поудобнее. Ему кажется, если он разожмет руки, отпустит Сэма, то потеряет его навсегда.

Путь до скорой – пять миль, десять, проклятье, длиннее пути Дин в жизни не проходил, как эта машина может быть так далеко? Дождь уже просто поливает, ботинки Дина полны воды, у Сэма ноги волочатся по земле, и если Дин плохо видит, если мир вокруг расплывается, то это только из-за того, что дождь заливает глаза. Но наконец, наконец он добирается до места, скорая – огромная, белая и размытая – уже рядом, и у Дина все будет отлично, у него все получится, все будет просто зашибись.

Вот только Дин в полной и абсолютной заднице, потому что скорая пуста. Мэнни сбежал, и Дин прислоняется к боку фургона, пытаясь удержать Сэма, но пальцы онемели, а Сэм будто ( _мертвый_ ) кусок свинца в его руках, и Дин видит только мокрую траву и проливной дождь и ни одного долбаного парамедика.

Думать об этом нет времени, времени нет совсем, потому что Сэм не дышит, и Дин должен это исправить сию же минуту. Он забирается в фургон, затаскивает Сэма на стоящую внутри каталку и на секунду закрывает глаза, глубоко дышит носом. Он готовился к этому моменту весь день, а когда время пришло, все полетело к черту – Мэнни нет, но Дину все еще нужно спасти Сэма, и он не может позволить себе панику, только не сейчас.

Когда он открывает глаза, Сэм, бледный и неподвижный, лежит на каталке, волосы прилипли ко лбу, а румянец лихорадки быстро сходит со щек. Выглядит он хуже, чем раньше ( _когда был жив_ ). Но Дин не думает об этом, он давит на грудь Сэма, потом выдыхает ему в рот, чувствуя, какие горячие, даже сейчас, у Сэма губы, и одновременно нашаривает рукой дефибриллятор, включает его. Он хорошо знает, что обычная сердечно-легочная реанимация редко помогает запустить сердце человека, именно поэтому и украл машину скорой.

 _Один-два-три-четыре-выдох_. Ладно, Дин не знает, как использовать дефибриллятор, но Сэм не дышит, сердце Сэма не бьется, а Дин видел достаточно отстойных медицинских сериалов, это не должно быть слишком сложно, так ведь? У него в кармане лежит список, накарябанный прошлой ночью, когда он несколько часов ползал по интернету, стараясь не думать обо всех возможных непредвиденных обстоятельствах (знаете, оказывается довольно сложно нагуглить «вероятные медицинские осложнения от воздействия мистических сил». Дерьмово, потому что проклятый интернет вроде как должен знать все), и Дин тянется за листком бумаги. Буквы расплылись, но прочитать свои записи он еще может. _Инфаркт. 200 джоулей_.

Дину этого хватает. Он массирует грудную клетку Сэма одной рукой, а другой пытается разобраться, как работает чертов аппарат. Повернуть на 200 - есть ( _Сэм не дышит_ ). Еще должен быть гель, который постоянно используют в «Скорой помощи», где же он, черт возьми? ( _Один-два-три-четыре-выдох_ ). А, наверное, вот он, и Дину на минуту понадобятся обе руки – _ну давай же, Сэм, не смей нахрен умирать_ – и он не понимает, что говорит вслух, пока не слышит свой голос, звучащий непривычно после долгой тишины.

Он рывком распахивает на Сэме рубашку, пытается вспомнить, куда обычно прикладывают эти штуки – электроды или как они там называются – а потом разряжает аппарат, и блядь, это что, все? Потому что тело Сэма совсем не двигается, а Дин если что и знает после просмотра кучи дерьмовых сериалов, так это то, что после дефибрилляции человек должен подскакивать, будто ужаленный пчелой в зад. 

\- Черт, - говорит Дин, - черт, черт. 

Он ищет и не находит пульс, снова смотрит в свои записи, заряжает аппарат на триста и снова прикладывает как-они-там-называются к груди Сэма. Лицо у брата совершенно белое, Дин не представляет, сколько прошло времени – сколько бы ни прошло, все равно слишком много. 

\- Не поступай так со мной. Иначе, клянусь, я тебе так задницу надеру... – Он снова жмет на кнопки, но тело Сэма по-прежнему безжизненно и неподвижно.

Снаружи раздается удар грома – да, похоже, мир наконец-то отыгрывается за прежнее отсутствие достойных мелодрамы эффектов. Дин поворачивает регулятор на 360 и не думает о том, что единственный человек, оставшийся у него в мире, человек, которого он любит больше всего на свете и ради защиты которого готов на все, прямо сейчас умирает из-за него, из-за Дина. Потому что Дин не прислушался к своим инстинктам и не сбежал в гребаную пещеру. Он не думает об этом, не думает об отце, о маме, о Джесс и обо всем, что они потеряли в этой жизни, потому что, зациклившись на этом, он Сэма не спасет. А спасение Сэма – это все, что у него осталось.

Аппарат разряжается, Дин бросает электроды и ищет пульс, сжав зубы. Ведь если пульса нет, он не знает, что будет делать дальше, но ему кажется, что все может закончиться убийством.

Но наконец-то, вот оно. Движение под пальцами, поначалу совсем слабое, потом медленное, но равномерное, и Дин падает на колени, сам того не понимая – вот и говорите после этого о мелодраме – хорошо, что никто не видит, на сотни миль вокруг только омытое дождем небо и спящий брат, который чудом не мертв. И Дин решает, что один раз, всего один, он может себе позволить сломаться и потерять самообладание.

***  
Они в двухстах милях от мистической хрени, когда Сэм просыпается. Дин хоть и не постесняется угнать скорую, если понадобится, но торчать рядом с ней, насвистывая «Дикси», когда Мэнни-чертов-Гудини скорей всего уже вызвал полицию – по мнению Дина, не лучший план. Ну ладно, может, Дин и не спец, когда дело касается хороших планов, но он и не полный идиот. Опять же, остается еще тот факт, что Дин не знает, разрушено проклятие или нет (и если нет, он точно настучит Сэму по голове), а торчать в Мутной Запруде Мистической Хрени... ну, в словаре Дина это одно из определений понятия «дурацкая идея». 

Сэм лежит на заднем сидении, стонет и бормочет что-то, потом открывает глаза. Дин следит за ним через зеркало заднего вида (ну а чего, ну так получилось, что лучший угол для обзора как раз еще и тот, что позволяет ему видеть лицо Сэма, понятно?), и Сэм смотрит на него мутным взглядом.

\- Слава тебе господи, - говорит Дин, и тут же сжимает зубы, потому что совершенно не это собирался сказать.

Но Сэм, похоже, не замечает.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он заплетающимся языком, и Дин едва не съезжает в кювет.

\- В порядке ли я? – переспрашивает он. Лицо Сэма дергается.

\- Пиццу захватил? 

Дин изумленно приоткрывает рот и даже поделать с этим ничерта не может. Сэм разглядывает его с минуту, потом закрывает глаза.

\- Чувак, - говорит он, - ну я ж просил.

***  
Температура у Сэма нормальная, хотя он по-прежнему болен. Оказывается, мистическая энергия вкупе с высокой температурой ( _и про близкую смерть не стоит забывать_ ) это жуткая заноза в заднице как для человека, пережившего подобное, так и для его мужественного спасителя. Сэму требуется целая неделя, чтобы полностью восстановиться (он утверждает, что выздоровел за четыре дня, но не будем забывать, что Сэм идиот, так что Дин ни на грош ему не верит). Дин занимается стиркой, потому что Сэм в это время спит (и высохшая одежда пахнет именно так, как Дин себе и представлял), чистит оружие, смотрит телевизор, наблюдает за спящим Сэмом. Проклятье снято, и если все, чем Дин занимается, убивая время, происходит на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Сэма?.. Ну что, так всегда бывает, когда живете в одном номере мотеля, понятно?

Неделя проходит, и Сэм требует двигаться дальше. Дин смотрит на него, пару раз посылает, но потом пожимает плечами и велит собираться. Сэм устраивается на пассажирском сидении Импалы, и у Дина будто что-то встает на место в груди. Это унизительно и довольно жалко, но об этом никто кроме Дина не знает, так что он позволяет себе насладиться этим ощущением.

\- Знаешь, одна мысль меня грызет, - говорит он, и ладно, намного больше, чем одна, долбаный вагон и маленькая тележка мыслей или, может даже, ковчег, или эти охренительно огромные лодки - как они там называются - в которых перевозят нефть, но черт с ним, для обычной болтовни и так сойдет.

\- Ведьма, - кивает Сэм. Черт, неужели Дин настолько очевиден?

\- Ненавижу, когда они люди. Мне так хотелось прикончить эту суку.

\- Ну, - говорит Сэм. Голос у него усталый и чуть хриплый, но он жив и сидит рядом, и это главное, - расплата ее настигнет.

Дин хмурится.

\- В смысле?

\- Она получит... несколько штрафов за парковку, - объявляет Сэм таким торжественным тоном, будто зачитывает ведьме приговор за государственную измену. 

\- Штрафов... – Дин смотрит на него. На лице Сэма застыло нечитаемое выражение. – Чувак. По-моему, у нее даже машин нет.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

\- База данных дорожной полиции не врет. – Он усмехается так быстро, что можно было бы и не заметить, не будь улыбка такой широкой. 

\- Ха, - задумчиво произносит Дин и вспоминает, как пару дней назад отчитывал Сэма за то, что тот залип в ноутбуке вместо того, чтобы выздоравливать. – Штрафы за парковку, а? – Он заводит двигатель. – И сколько?

Сэм снова дергает плечами.

\- Семьдесят четыре.

Дин широко улыбается и выезжает на шоссе.

\- Похоже, проблем она огребет немерено.

\- С приличной женщиной такого бы не случилось, - говорит Сэм, и Дин не может с ним не согласиться.

**Author's Note:**

> *Шерпа - Short C-23 Sherpa, лёгкий военно-транспортный самолет


End file.
